Bonds Time can't Change
by MilkOST
Summary: It wasn't because no one recognized him as the hero who saved Termina from the creepy Majora's Mask what really saddened the little boy, it was something deeper that hurt his heart. OneShot - Set after Link defeat Majora and before he left Termina.


**A/N:** Hi guys, here my tribute to my favorite Zelda's Game: Majora's Mask, which I love since I was a kid. I got my 3DS version today so I wanted to publish this story to celebrate it!

The story happens before Link left Termina and after he defeats the Majora's Mask, hope you like it!

* * *

Being chained to a loop, reviving every three days again and again, in order to help everyone he promised: Kafei, Anju, Romani, Cremia... It was really hard to the boy look at the Bomber's Notebook and views all the photos of his friends, only to remember that none of them remember him, like everything was easily forgotten by the time.

It saddened him much more, when each person from Termina stares at him as he was a strange or a foreign boy, as they never had met, as they never had been friends. Everything the boy wanted was a friendly smile, someone to talk or just be close, to call his name and say everything's okay.

Through sobbing and tears the kid holds the notebook tight to himself, despite all his wishes, nothing changed. Maybe it was the curse Majora's Mask put on him before being defeat, or, a possibly warning from time that soon all the adventure he lived along his friends will become a merely and vague memory inside his empty heart.

\- What happened little boy? – Asked a gently voice sitting next to him, even though more manly, Link would remember this voice anywhere. – Do you get lost from your mom? - It was Kafei, his closest friend from Termina, the one he lived great adventures with. Unfortunately like the others he doesn't seem to remember the younger. – I-I… - Tried to say the kid while more tears fell from his sorrowful face. – I HOPE YOU AND MISS ANJU TO BE VERY HAPPY! - Screamed the blond, hugging Kafei before running away.

Kafei asked himself what happened, he never had seemed this boy before, however the hug… It was a hug he could not explain, just feel. It wasn't like those Anju used to give him, but was pure and warm, full of affection.

\- Who was, dear? - Asked Anju approaching, elegant as always, only a little curious.

\- It was just a boy, a green hat boy... - Suddenly the image of an innocent kid smiling appeared in his mind, as the word "green hat boy" began to echo in his mind. – Green hat boy… - A lot of scenes flew through his mind, many flashbacks with the green hat boy, or rather, his friend Link.

\- Are you okay? – Questioned the bride, worried about her fiancé expression.

\- Yeah, I just need to repair a huge mistake I've done. – Said the man placing a kiss in his bride lips. – I'll be back soon I promise!

Link raced the best he could, be forgetful was something no one would ever wanted, especially a 10 years old boy who had passed through many bad things, his only wish was to bond with his friends one more time even just a little.

Was this his destiny? Always be forgotten by the ones he deeply loves? Be a vaguely memory to everyone? What about his friend Navi? Will she stills remember him? Is she waiting him?

The tears falling from Link face covered his vision, so without notice he stumbled on something abruptly falling on the ground. Forceless to get up the young just cried and let the tears go as the pain only increased.

\- Green hat boy... - That familiar voice again... It was pointless hear his friend voice if he doesn't remember nothing, it was just more grievous. Kafei approaches next to the fallen boy helping him to get up.

\- Your name is Link, isn't it? - Kafei smiled, while embraced his young friend. - How do you know? - Asked Link doubtful through tears. – How could I forget? You're my hero, my guardian angel that united me and my beloved Anju, and above everything my friend who always helped me again, and again, whenever necessary...

\- You'll soon forget me again, like Romani, Cremia... Like everyone! - Link stopped the hug covering his depressive face. - I apologize myself to you, for a moment I really forgot... But I'll never forget you anymore, I promise. - Link uncovers his face and sees Kafei knelt in front of him looking firmly to his eyes with his pinky toe raised. – Deal?! – Said Kafei trough a smile.

\- … - Without pronounce a single word Link faced Kafei ready to burst into tears again, and he did, fortunately this time he had someone next to him. The oldest chooses to remain in silent too, only embracing his little friend and rubbing his back to provide comfort.

After a few time, both sob and tears stopped.

– Are you better feeling little friend? – Link shook his head positively. – But… - His cheeks become red. – I wet your suit, sorry! – Said Link timidly. – Don't mind it! – Explained the older happy to see his friend better. – But I have a request to you… - Link smiled ready to help his friend. – I wish you to be my best man!

\- Best man? – Link frightened he never had been the best man of someone else before. – Sure, Anju and I couldn't wish a better best man! – For Link surprise Kafei picked him up. – I'll carry you! – Link blushed in shame when Kafei hold him in his arms.

Link couldn't remember the last time someone picked him up and carried him like a child, although he had to confess it was very nice and cozy, the blond ended leaning himself against his older friend.

\- Good to see you, mom insisted that you run away with Cremia, even she was by my side. – Told Anju a little embarrassed by his mom actions, she turned to her fiancé surprised to see him carrying a kid.

– Anju this is our best man! – Quickly informed Kafei, introducing Link to his future wife, despite all his shyness the young did his best to smile at her. – A kid? – At first Anju was reluctantly about the idea, although when her eyes met with Link's a big smile arose from her lips. – I'm very grateful for you being our best man, somehow you inspire me trust… It's like we have been passed through many things together! - Even though she doesn't remember him like Kafei, her words warmed Link's heart.

\- So you returned? – Dryly said Anju's mother. – Mom, that's our best man! – Exclaimed Anju, her mother doesn't say a single word and just faced Link who hid himself scared in Kafei arms. – Sometimes your fiancé manages to do the things right! – Said the old lady trying to not scare Link. – Sometimes… - She left.

\- Well done! – Said Kafei laughing. – You accomplished something I never done during my whole life: win the beast heart… - Both men crack up in laugh, yet Anju felt a little uncomfortable about the way Kafei referred to her mom, fortunately she didn't take it for so long and ended laughing along them.

The wedding goes very well, everybody was enjoying the best as they could, especially Link who was very happy in knowing he contributed for it to happen. It was the 4th Day, at the same time a New Day, the moon stopped everyone was good. It wasn't just a marriage, but also a party to celebrate their lives, the sun of the new day, their happiness and especially their bonds…

\- Kafei! – Called the boy. – Deal? – Innocently Link raised his pinky finger remembering about the promise made before. – Deal! – Replied Kafei sealing the promise before ruffling Link hair.

\- Link is your name isn't it? – Said Anju getting close to the boy. – Yep! – Replies Link childish, happy to hear Anju saying his name. - Kafei told that you know how to play ocarina, would you mind, play it for us? – Requested Anju.

\- Play?! – The only time Link played ocarina in public was in Milk bar, he was glad no one seems to remember because it was very embarrassing, but it was his friend lover Anju request… He was confused in what to do, he was ashamed to play, at the same time he doesn't want to say no to Anju's.

– O-Okay! - Accepted the blond scratching his head.

Taking a deep breath Link took away his ocarina from his pocket, his heart was beating strong and fast, if he could make a wish it would be for not play alone.

Link took the stage very quickly. Although when he realized that everyone is staring at him, he searched for the only one who remembers him for some courage, Kafei, who was happily hugging Anju they looked so in love.

\- I really wish you too, to be very happy… - Thought the blond, remembering everything the couple suffered in order to stay together.

Before start playing Link was taken by a weird feeling, an awkward feeling which calmed him down, yet without a proper reason Healing Song started echoing inside his heart. Guided by this unfamiliar emotion the boy closed his eyes and let his heart guide his play through the ocarina.

A strange but warm feeling surrounded him for a moment it was like everybody remembered him again, despite his eyes were closed to see if it's true. But the real weirdest moment was when he started hearing the pipes, drums and a guitar playing along him. How could it be possible? He wasn't in Milk Bar, besides him the only who knows this song is the Happy Mask Salesman, but it was impossible to him play 3 instruments at the same time.

Curious the boy opened his eyes looking net to him.

The Deku Butler's Son, Darmani the Goron and Mikau the Zora, were all there playing along him. Tearfully the boy couldn't say anything, only kept playing his song, but not alone as he asked. Both him as the spirits dedicated each note to someone, people they love, people they wish to be next, people that will always remain in their heart, people they would never forget.

When the song ended all the spirits smiled at him, as they started to fade away.

\- Nice job! – Said the Deku.

\- Thank you for your help! – Said the Goron.

\- It was a pleasure play along you! – Said the Zora.

After smiling as goodbye, both spirits turned into mere masks again.

Then Link only heard applauses from Termina civilians, saying he was a great player and the song very beautiful. The song didn't only reach the boy's heart, but the civilians as well who started looking at him different than before, like in some way they remember him and he wasn't a weird foreign boy anymore.

The bombers invited him to play hide-and-seek stating he's a cool guy and can play with them whenever he wants. After a little fight Romani ended playing with them, although the bombers warned her "No girl can't become a Bomber". Romani started calling Link Grasshopper and the bombers said they were very happy to have him as a member.

Mayor Dotour and Madame Aroma praised him for being a very skilled boy, despite his age with the last squeezed Link cheek saying he's very cute. Cremia warmly hugged him and offered him a job at Romanic ranch, playfully saying she wants him as best man too. Even Rosa Sisters called him to dance, explaining they can teach him if he doesn't know, meanwhile Gorman and Guru-Guru insisted to Link join their troupe.

After some time the marriage ended, with great memories inside each one. Everyone wished the wedding to last forever, as long as they can be together they don't care about what may happen.

The young now only had one wish remaining: never forget what happened because it was worth it. Maybe the civilian's couldn't remember him with their own memories like Kafei, but in the deep of their heart they remembered the blond boy.

\- So you're really leaving? - Asked Kafei worried with his friend answer. - Yes I need to find Navi! - Kafei only agreed shaking his head sadly. - It's not too much but I want you to stay with it... - Said the older taking a necklace with two mask pieces. - The mask I gave to Anju represented our love, but this necklace I'm giving to you represents our friendship! - Explained Kafei with watery eyes. - While we have a piece, we will never forget each other! - Tearfully Link couldn't say a single word, just hug Kafei who hugged him back.

Like Cremia's hug, Kafei's hug was very warm and the boy could really get used to it. - You know this is your home too, right?! You may come whenever you want… - Said Kafei through tears. It was a huge brotherly affection, one that Link never felt before, maybe that was the meaning of having an older brother... - Thank you… – Said Link crying very hard. – Kafei-oniichan!

\- Good Luck kid! - Said Kafei placing a kiss in Link forehead wishing him good luck and hoping he finally found his lost friend. – Take care!

Link climbed in Epona, waving to his surrogate older brother a see you instead of a farewell, somehow he feels they would meet again someday and never forget each other. With no more fears he wanted to find Navi and tells her everything that happened, the friends he met, the adventure he lived and how nice was his big brother.


End file.
